hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NightSpeakers/Future of WAM on the wiki
This is a continuation from the WAM and HDM blog WAM's a great way to see how we're doing compared to other wikis and to see at which points in time users have flocked to the wiki. In this blog, I'll detail the changes our WAM score is likely going to take within the next few months and take a look at our history of WAM scores to see it's changed relating to various events. Present At the moment, our WAM score is usely around mid-high 60s, putting us normally in the top 1500 wikis on the site. Now, that's good for when there's nothing really happening, it shows there is lots of reads on the site and edits are good. Compared to sites like the Harry Potter Wiki, Star Wars Wiki, Memory Alpha Wiki, Marvel Wiki - which have a consistent WAM of very nearly 100, we're not doing amazingly. Past With two major things coming up within the next few months, namely The Secret Commonwealth and the TV series, we can expect to see our WAM boost up. Let's first look at The Secret Commonwealth. We can expect to find a similar pattern in readership as with when La Belle Sauvage was released. Taking a look back, we can see that at the start of 2017-October there wasn't much activity. Our WAM was pretty much always below 30, sometimes even going to 0! There was a spike at some point during the year presumably because information on LBS had been released, but other than that it remained pretty calm. Fast forward to October when the book was released, we see a major spike. Now, it doesn't happen immediately (more like a few days, close to a week after the publishing) but our WAM goes up from around 20 all the way up into the low 70s - obviously the amount of readers was huge and, of course, the edits. This then started to go down afterwards but didn't reach the level it was at previously for 4 months! That means that after TSC is published, there'll be people on the wiki looking for content from it up to 4 months later (maybe even longer)! Taking a look at how the TV series will go is a bit harder to see. WAM doesn't go back to when the film was released (and anyway, there wasn't much content back then) but we can take a look at the points from only a few months ago. Three trails have been released so far: the one in February, one in May and one in July. Now, these trailers are barely anything, nothing compared to a whole hour worth of content, but it can give us a rough idea. The February trailer didn't do much, there was a small spike in viewership that went back down, same with the May trailer, but the SDCC July trailer was a lot different. Going from around mid-60s on the 18th July (when the trailer was released), the figures began to rise slowly, into the mid-70s, going into the high-70s (breaking our record for the highest ever WAM score). Take a look at this: *18th: 63.2697 *19th: 65.4184 *20th: 75.1649 *21st: 76.2207 *22nd: 76.5097 *23rd: 76.8926 *24th: 77.2474 *25th: 80.0424 *26th: 76.9625 Although it goes back down afterwards, that's huge! A week after the trailer is released, we reach 80! That put us in the top 1000 wikis! Future So, what can we predict for the next few months. We'll stay at this mid/high-60s for a while, I think, with a moderate number of readers and edits. Then, the next trailer will be released (I hope) around September that might give us the release date! Viewership will spring at that point and will move on until we reach the 3rd October. Then, figures will begin to rise, up into the 70s, probably into the 80s and maybe even (if we cross our fingers) into the 90s! Most people will continue to search content from it for the next four months (to early February), and maybe a teaser trailer for S2 will be out by then. But, the biggest leap will take place during the 8 weeks of the TV series! People will be continuing to watch this on the Iplayer for the next months (and even years) to follow. During the first week it's broadcast, people will be catching up and watching it wherever meaning, for the next 9 weeks following the first broadcast, there'll be huge audiences. What can we see? Definitely passing (by far) the low 80s target we set with the SDCC trailer, almost definitely into the 90s, perhaps putting us in the top 500/250/100 wikis! So, over the next few months we can say 'bye!' to the 60s and 'welcome!' to the 90s! A little forecast: *August: Continuing with the trend of mid/high 60s *September: Mainly 60s with the WAM score (possibly peaking into the 80s if a trailer is released) *October: About 7th October we'll see a huge peak stretching into the 80s probably and hopefully even into the 90s *November: Still huge amounts of readers from TSC and probably a lot looking at information from NL, preparing themselves for the TV series. To start off the month, we're looking at probably mid/high-80s, low/mid-90s if we're lucky but then, as the episodes start to role in, definitely getting into the 90s, perhaps even reaching high-90s! *December: Still a lot of people looking at TSC information, probably more people viewing the wiki for TV series info (it will be more useful in the later episodes). We;ll rprobably see more of the same 90s scores. *January: Will start to go down slightly. Not as many looking for TSC content, still a lot looking for things from the TV series as they watch it late. WAM score will probably begin to drop back into the 80s (though may reach into the 90s at some points) and may even sag into the 70s *February: WAM will definitely go into the 70s/80s, we might even see the familiar 60s again later in the month. Hopefully, a sneak trailer of S2 will be released around this time and we might go back up again. *March: Little attention from TSC, still a lot from the TV series and I reckon we'll go back into the 60s here, maybe peaking into the 70s/80s here and there. So, exciting times ahead! We've got a lot to look forward to! We haven't reached into the 70s all that often in the past, so to get into the 80s/90s is going to be great! Summary WAM will be soaring in the next few months with all this new content. Make sure to keep an eye on the WAM score. If you haven't added the script yet, do so! See the original blog at the of the page for details on that. It's nice to graph the data and see how we're doing. That's all for now. Happy logging! Category:Blog posts